Bus Stop Beauty! FRERARD My Chemical Romance!
by The Strange Writer
Summary: Frank Iero meets a girl at the bus stop named Guennifer, who he immediatly falls for. But why is Mikey sickened by her? Why wont Guenni tell him certain things? Come to think of it why does the drunk black haired boy he keeps seeing look so familiar?
1. Mysterious

"Hurry up will you?" I mumbled to myself.  
I was sitting at the bus station. On my own. I was late for school, so all my friends- Mikey and Ray and some others, were already in school. I heard the tapping of heels, followed by the vibration of someone sitting on the same bench as me.  
I turned my head. Sitting next to me, a least 2 feet away, was a girl. She had silky black hair in pig tails either side of her head, and wore a denim dress and black leggings. I noticed she had a rather large looking misfits jumper laying over one arm.  
She was slightly strange looking, with skin like a ghost, and a not very feminine figure. Her chest was almost flat, and she didn't have exactly 'child bearing hips' either. But, she was pretty. Well, to me she was…  
I'm Bi you see, and being honest I go for guys a lot more often than girls. Maybe her slightly masculine, but feminine face was why I thought she was hot.  
She must have sensed me looking at her, turning her head to face me. She stared me, and a tiny smile crawled up her chubby face.  
"Hey. Am i that shocking you have to stare?" She laughed.  
"Erm, no sorry, er..." I mumbled.  
"No, it's okay. You must be bored. I could see you sitting at this bus stop from up on that hill" She pointed to the hill in the part that over looked the town "And that is a 20 minute walk away!"  
"Yea... The bus is late, and i need to get to school."  
"I need to go to my boyfriends" Said the girl "Break ups are bad, dude..."  
"I know. I've experienced one, but I bet you've had loads..." I said, before re-thinking "I-I'm not saying you like a bad girlfriend, I meant, like, you're pretty and stuff..." I panicked.  
The strange girl giggled. It was an unusual laugh. You could clearly hear the 'ha ha' in it, but it was obviously not false.  
"Guennifer. Spelt with G and U and not a j." She said holding out her hand "What's yours?"  
"Frank" I said shaking it.  
"Nice to meet you Frank"  
We sat in silence for a second, no sure on what to say.  
"So... What's your phone number?" I asked.  
SHIT, Frank! You hardly no her! Too fast...  
Guennifer giggled  
"Cheeky child... How old are you?"  
I had forgot she must have been about 5 years older... Shit!  
"16" I said proudly. She smiled at me  
"Well, you'll be happy to know, that I've just turned 18" she giggled again "So, I'm not old for you"  
As she spoke, a number 51 bus turned up at the station. Guennifer stood up, but not before getting a piece of paper and pen out her purse.  
"This is for you darlin'" She said, handing me the paper.  
' - 01234456789'

I smiled.

888888888888888888888888


	2. Bragging

Check out my other Frerard fanfics! I have more on The Black Parade .net under the name ChibiFrankieGee. Check them out! :D

"What, and this chick just gave you her number?" Asked a disbelieving Ray

"Yep!" I beamed

"... You can see why we find this so fucking hard to believe, righ'?" Said Bob with one blonde eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I can see. But it's not a lie! Look-" I insisted, pulling on the paper with her number on it.

"WAY?" Questioned Bob

"What? You know this girl?" I asked

"No, but doesn't Mikey's older brother's name begins with 'G'?... and their last name is 'Way'..." He said, scowling at the paper.

"Yeah, that is creepy actually..." mumbled Ray "You sure it was a man?" He questioned.

"Yes I'm sure! SHE was wearing a dress and heels! Had long black hair and was wearing red lipstick! It even LOOKED like a girl! Not a man!" I yelled

"Calm down, calm down. We're just teasing, don't stress to much! Anyway, isn't Mike's older brother's name begin with a J?" Laughed Ray.

"I'm not sure. Its either G.E.R.A.R.D or J.E.R.A.R.D ..." mumbled Bob, still scanning the girls messy hand writing.

"I would have though a J. Unless his name is like the George and Georgina thing..." I replied, snatching the paper out Bob's hands and back in my pocket."

"Well... It atleast you got a fit chick's number! Now, to get you out of the friend zone..." Ray smiled evilly

"Friend Zone? Since when was I in-" I began before being cut of once again by the 'fro dude.

"From what you have told us, she is flirting SLIGHTLY, but it may be out of play. We need to get her to WANT you! So this is what you do-"

For the next 10 minutes, Bob and Ray gave me they crap, I mean 'great', dating advice. I nodded and pretended to be thankful, but to be honest, I though it was a load of-

We jumped slightly as the bell for the start of school ran through the halls.

"Well, we'll carry on our lesson at break. Meet us behind the school by the bins. That's where Mikey told us to meet him." Ordered Bob.

I nodded and said my 'See ya's and ran to my tutor class.

10 minutes into tutor, and Mikey still hadn't arrived. I took my phone out of my pocket and hide it under the table. I kept one eye on Miss Coste, me and Mike's tutor teacher, and the other on my phone screen.

Oi Mike! where r u? Hurry up! got sumfin 2 tell ya.

I hide my phone back in my pocket, and laid my head on the table. I hadn't slept well the night before. Or that night before that. Or the night before THAT to be honest. For some reason, even though my body feels so sleepy, I still can't fall asleep! I'm just restless! Tossing and turning!

I guess worries are one reason I'm not sleeping.

Worrying that won't see my dad in a while since him and mum had a row on the phone again last week and haven't spoken since.

Worrying I'll fail some big tests in a few weeks that my teacher keeps stressing about.

Worrying that I'll be just some big loser who can never get a girlfriend...

The first worry I can't solve. Solving the second will result in more sleepless nights AND becoming more tired.

The third... I might just of found a way to solve. Maybe solving that one might be enough to let me sleep...

I felt my pocket vibrate violently against my thigh. I plunged my hand in my pocket and opened the text. Mikey.

HEY! Soz i had sumfin i had 2 deal wiv b4 skl. b in tutor in 5 mins.

I sighed, and rested my head back on the table. So tired... So very tired... tired... ti -

Just I was about to fall asleep, I was shocked back awake as someones hand wacked down on my back.

"Frankie! Wakey Wakey!" Laughed Mikey, taking the seat next to me.

"Hey Mike..." I yawned rubbing my green eyes.

"So what this you have to tell me about?" He asked "Lose you virginity?" He roared with laughter, almost falling off his plastic school chair.

I ignored his mocking, and searched my pocket for the number. I quickly folded the words '' over twice so it was out of Mikey's view. I didn't want him freaking out. That boy could have a panic attack over anything, including something as stupid as me having a love interest in a girl with a some what similar name to his brother.

"Check it out!" I said handing it to him.

Mikey took the paper and began reading it.

"and this is..."

"A girl's. I met her at the bus stop earlier today..."

"Serious? Nice one, man! What she like?"

"... Awesomely beautiful..." I sighed.

Mikey raise an eyebrow but said nothing, and handed the paper back to me.

"Shes got black shoulder length hair and brown eyes... she was this tight dress that was just... god... she looked... awesome..." I breathed out, smiling to my self and staring into space.

Mikey smiled and folded his arms.

"Sounds like Frankie-Boy is in love. So... when will I, or will I even, meet Miss Awesomely-Beautiful?" He asked

I paused and thought. "You may do... You just might "

Please comment! If my hands were cars, then your comments are the petrol! ... How cheesey :$ x


	3. Beautiful

"So... want to meet up some time?" I asked nervously.

I was lying on my bed after school. Talking on my mobile/cell to the girl from the bus stop. Guennifer. I tried my best to laugh in all the right places, and kept on giving her compliments.

"You're like a little dog who wants his bone! So desperate!" Laughed Guennifer. I laughed with her

"Answer my question, woman! Want to meet up?"

"Yeah ok. do you know Starbucks in town?"

"Yeah?"

"Meet me out side there in an hour" I agreed, a smile creeping up my cheeks.

I had a date… a real date!

Okay, so she wasn't my girlfriend or anything, but she was super pretty! Incredible, really! I loved how she didn't look like all the other girls on the block! So original in every way! Her looks, her laugh, her smile… Even the way she spoke slightly out the side of her mouth!

I began to get ready, attacking my wardrobe. I pulled out my Green Day t-shirt and my misfit jumper. I kicked off my black school shoes and school clothes. I pulled on the t-shirt and jumper, before searching for my jeans with the rip knees. I found them and pulled them on. I ran out my room and down the stairs to the kitchen. I dived under the kitchen table and pulled out my Ed Hardy converses.

I was desperate to impress this girl.

Imagine me! Little Frankie! With an older woman.

I stood still for a minute. How tall was she? Shit. I racked my brains. She must be 5ft 5. She must have been 5 ft 6 or 7 in those huge heels she wore today.

So… she wasn't too tall! I'm only 5ft 2… Oh god.

Maybe I can find converses with thick soles to add an inch or two. And get her to not wear heels around me…

Yeah… this could work! No… This is going to work! For sure!

I tied my laces and crawled out from under the the table, before running to the door before quickly yelling -

"Bye mum! I'm off on a date! be back later!"

I ran down the path and up the road. I wasn't going to stop for anything! I want that beautiful girl! Nothing is going to stop me!

As soon as I thought that I stopped running... If I get there on time or earlier I'll look eager... Make too eager... No one likes clingy people! Certainly not me! So why would she?

She tucked my hands in my jean pockets, flicked my fringe/bangs out of my face and began to slowly walk to starbucks. Nice and calm. Calm and cool. Cool and rad. Rad and... sexy.

Ok maybe not sexy. When you look 10 you can't look sexy.

I started to day dream. If I got Guennifer I'd treat her like a princess, No! A queen! I bet we'd spend hours talking about rock music. Wait, I don't know if she even likes rock music! She might be into rap! Wait... Oh yeah! She had a Mitfits T-shirt! And I think she was clinging to a Green Day jumper under one arm. Yes. Yes we would defiantly spend ages talking about music! maybe Greenday! I wonder if she can play a instrument or do vocals?

I'm ace at guitar, and I can play drums! Drums in my blood, both my father and my grandfather were drummers. I can do vocals too! I'm better at screamo, but I can sing. I don't think many like my singing, it is kind of strange in a way. But my voice is defiantly better then that Britney Spears shit...

I carried on my daydream and wonders as strolled casually to starbucks. When I got there, I saw one person standing outside. Black hair, going slightly past the shoulders, tight Azure-Blue dress that just covered her sweet ass. She has a scarf, or atleast a bit of shimmering black material tied round her waist in gypsy fashion. Her covered the whole of left side from her waist down to just past the hem of the dress. She wore black net-tights with black trainers with some awesome laces with skulls printed on them. She had a leather jacket draped over one arm and a mobile/cell in her other hand. She was texting excitedly, but her face looked annoyed. Guennifer.

Was annoyed because I was 10 minutes late? I took a deep breath and strode over.

"Hey Guennifer!" I beamed at her.

She looked up from her phone and stared wide eye at me.

"Frank! I was beginning to think you weren't coming! But your here. Awesome!" She smiled dreamily at me.

I had a big smile stretched across my face. I must have looked so stupid and dim...

"Come on Frank! Lets get some coffee..." She giggled.

She got our coffee and took a seat right in the corner of the cafe in the brilliant comfy sofa-seats.

"So... Frank..." Sigehd Guennifer, after taking a long sip of her coffee "What is it about little strange me that you love so much?" She asked, for laying down and placing her head on my lap. Her eyes sparkled and danced beautifully as she stared at my slightly alarmed face.

"I-i don't know... It's just... I don't know. You're gorgeous! Your hair, your eyes, your voice, your personality, the little way you speak at the side of your mouth. Its just ... Pretty." I said nervously. Would you be a bit nervous if a girl you had a crush on was lying her head on your lap, close to your crotch. God, this would be one awkward moment to get a boner...

I tried to think or my repulsive, fat great aunt Gertrude naked... Ew... Now if i actually saw her naked, I probabley would never be able to get a stiffy again in my whole entire life...

"Thank you. Your pretty cute too. You've got the most adorable face ever! God and your eyes..." She closed her own eyes as she sighed deeply, as my eyes were the most beautiful, precious thing in the world.

"You into comic books?" I asked. STUPID QUESTION! God! I bet I madd my self look like a right dork! How many people read comic books out our age? I don't think there is many saddos like me.!

"Hell yeah! Batman, Catwoman, Superman, blah blah! Theres a shelf in my bedroom full of comics! I'm also sad enough to have fugurines as well!" She laughed, blushing slightly

"Me too!" I smiled.

Other them my friends at school, Mikey and Ray, I knew no one else who still read comics! Well, I heard Mikey's brother did! Apparently he, like Guennifer, had a stack load in his room.

"Can I ask you something, Frank?" She said suddenly serious.

I nodded in response, worry growing inside me.

"Are you Bi?"

I froze. What did she mean? Oh god, was she hobophobic?

"Don't look so afraid! I'm Bi myself, I was just wondering about you. Since you fancy me you must be straight or bi..." She said, placing her hand on my cheek and stroking it lovingly.

"B-B-bi..." I stuttered, as her cold, but soft hand petted my cheek.

"I'm happy to hear that." She smiled, ruffling my hair before letting her hand slide down. Down my cheek, down my neck, down my chest, down my stomach, before stopping as she got close to the thing I was trying to control. She placed her snowy hand in her chest.

"WHy are you glad?" I akse confused.

"I just preffer Bis..." She whispered.

I gulped, and grabbed my coffee and downed it nervously. She giggled. She sat up and adjusted her clothes before turning to me.

"Lets get out of here, yeah?"

"W-why?" I asked.

She slid closer to me, and slowly bought her lisp close to my ear. I could feel her warm breath against my neck.

"I thought we... better get to know eachother better..." She whispered.

I stared at her for moment. Before smiling evilly and nodding. Guennifer grabbed my hand and rushed me out of the cafe. She pulled round a back alley, before turning a corner and forcing me to a wall.

"Frank... You... you are THE most amazing person I have ever met..." She puffed.

I smiled as catched my breath. She bought her head closer to me and layed her precious lips on to mine in a sweet, loving kiss. We twisted out heads. I licked her bottom lip with my tongue, begging for her to open to me. She moaned and opened her mouth. Our tongues danced like beautiful ballerinas, twisting and blinding together. I wrapped my arms round her waist, she wrappered hers round my shoulders.

She wasn't that much taller then me really. Maybe half an inch? hardly noticeable, really.

I felt her to start shaking in my grasp. I released her my kiss and looked at ran down her rosey cheeks.

"Honey... What's wrong?" I asked

She placed a hand on her mouth.

"I-I can't do this... I-I I like you, more then like you, but that's why I can't do this..." She sobbed, trying to push away.

"shhh... come here..." wrapped my arms tightly round her bought her head to my shoulder. she wrapped one arm round my neck, the other clung to my t-shirt.

"I-i don't want to hurt you..." She cried.

"Then let me kiss you tears away. Because its your tears that are hurting me..."

It was so corny, but it worked. SHe lifted her head from my shoulder and looked at me, before placing her lips back on mine. The kiss mas magical. But it scared me. From just one kiss, i disolved all her feelings into my body. Her lonelyness, her fear, her worries, her tears, everything. She was so delicate to me, yet to others she'd just be weird. Not to me.

My Bus Stop Girl is beautiful in my eyes...

"So, are we, er, like, erm-" I rambled.

"Going out? I guess so... As long as you want to..." She smiled, her raven haired head resting on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I would." I grinned at her.

I now offical have a girlfriend. A beautiful one at that. God, I can't wait to tell the others tomorrow...

Aww bless… xD  
Any comments? Heres the deal, once I have TWO just TWO comments, I'll update :D  
Check out my out My Chemical Romance Frerard fanfics!  
See ya next update!


	4. Immature

"You actually got some mouth action with a 18 year old?" yelled a rather shocked Bob.  
"Keep it down!" I whispered fiercely, looking round the school common room to see who had turned round. I could see a few kids now eyeing us intriguingly.  
"But yeah. I did." I smiled happily  
"Alright man! That's awesome!" cheered Ray, giving me a friendly slap on the back.  
"so dude, how was her. er-" Bob paused and looked round to see if anyone was listening in "you know..." Bob wriggles is eye brows at me.  
"What?" I ask in confusion, squinting my eyes and wrinkling my nose.  
"Her boobs and bits" he winked*  
"Her what?" I almost shouted in horror  
"I thought you wanted this conversation to be quiet" Ray laughed  
"Seriously guys! It's not like that! I actually like her in way that isn't all wanting to bang her..." I told them  
"Until she bleeds?" laughed bob  
I recoiled in disgust.  
"don't you mean until she DOESNT bleed!" cackles Ray  
I look away from them as my stomach turned while they howled in laughter at their immature jokes.  
"Dudes that just wrong"  
"Mikey!"I said happily, looking behind me and seeing his friendly face.  
"Seriously guys! I've been here 10 seconds, haven't even greeted you And you've already managed to make me close to losing my breakfast..." he giggled, walking round the common room sofas and sitting next to me. "So, from what I've heard, someones popped his cherry" teased Mikey, poking me in the stomach.  
"Seriously guys we didn't have sex" I smiled "we just kissed and hugged and stuff" I said shyly.  
"Awww! Frankie's in love!" jeered Bob  
"For fucks sake dude, keep it down! And I'm not in love!" I said with annoyance  
"No matter what you say Frank it will all mean the same thing- your in love" Mikey said plainly, fiddling with his backpack and pulling out a bottle of pepsi. "so tell us about this girl again..."  
"black hair... Brown eyes... Well, too be honest she isn't extremely feminine looking. I guess that's why I like her, you know with me being bi and all..."*  
"Ah, it don't matter mate! As long as she's pretty in your eyes" smiled Ray  
"Or if she's tight!" bob jokes, cackling like a mad witch.  
"Seriously dude, too much now" Ray shock his head.  
"Hey, Bob, you didn't happen to take anything from my brothers room when we were down there yesterday morning, did you?" asked Mikey  
"No why..." replied Bob, obviously trying to hide his panic  
"well it's just... Gerard lost some of his 'pills' the other day, and erm... These pills have a effect on your mood and sex drive..." laughed Mikey  
"ooooh! Bob... Have you been taking drugs?" I teased trying to look concerned.  
"N-no..." mumbled bob  
"We'll find out later..." giggled Mikey. Me, Ray and bob gave him a confused look. "When you begin to come off them you get really emotional... As in actually cry!"*  
We burst our laughing, bob being the exception.  
"aww poor bobby boi!" cooed Ray  
"Seriously! I caught my brother coming off them the other day, and he feel to thr floor and hugged my knees crying about 'being a shit brother'"  
We laughed again,  
Poor Bob and Gerard for being the centre of a joke. Serves Bob right for his jokes about me and Guennifer...

English class, possibly the most boring ass at school. I yawned with boredom, feeling my body weaken so ended up leaning on to Mikey*. Mikey moaned slightly, but didn't push we away. I felt a vibration from my jean pocket. I stuff my hand in there and pulled out my mobile.

*'1 msg. from Guennie xx'*

My heart skipped a beat as I opened the message, keeping my phone under the table so Miss Miggs, the English teacher, wouldn't see.

'hey sugar. College ended at half 12 today cz 2 of my classes was cancelled. So if you want we meet up at the cafe again? Wht time ya finish skl? Xxxxxxxxxxx'

I felt butterflies exploded in my stomach as I stared at the number of kisses.*I quickly checked if miss had gotten suspicious of anything, before testing like made:

'3 15. I can meet u at about 15 to 4? Maybe glad past if I run fast enough. But yh kl. Xxxxxxxxxxx'

"should be doing that" whispered Mikey, giggling slightly.  
"shh! Dont let miss catch on"

Guennifer replied back with 'okay xxxxxx' so I placed my phone back in my pocket, and went off in to a day dream about the amazing Guennifer...  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
*in some schools, desks are shared by up to 5 people. 2 in this case.


	5. Musical Lies

I ran down the road as fast I could. I maybe small but hell can I run I can tell you! I'm not the fastest in the school or anything like that, but I don't run like I'm made of jelly or anything.  
I ran into the shopping center and began dodging around people as I ran. I almost bumped into most of them, and I did get a few rude words thrown at me but I didn't care, I was meeting Guennifer! I could already see her beautiful black locks already and her lop sided smile and glittering brown eyes. I saw her, standing out side starbucks, ipod in her ears without a care in the world. I stopped running and straightened myself up before walking casually over to her. I check my watch. 3:37. not bad running if I say so myself.  
"Hey Guenny?" I said brightly.  
She didn't reply, she carried on boppingly head to her music and staring at her ipod. I poked in the cheek with my index finger and immediatly jumped.  
"Frankie! wow, man you scared the shit out me" she giggled, taking out her ear phones and placing a hand on her chest.  
"Sorry sugar" I said, smiling at her.  
She has such a odd laugh, but its cute!  
"So how are you Frankie?" she asked  
"i'm good. A bit tired its been a long day" I moved a peice of her from her face and tucked it behind her ear "and you?"  
"I'm good, sugar. Come one, I think I'm dying of thirst." She said, linking arms with me and pulling me into Starbucks.  
As soon as we went through the door, I was hit with the lushious smell of fresh coffee and cakes. The coffee shop was close to empty, with just two old ladies having a natter and a man with a newspaper sitting in his own little world. We order our drinks, then took a previous seats in the corner on the sofa seats.  
"I missed you..." She cooed, placing her head on my shoulder.  
I smiled fondly and placed my head on hers, my hand stroking her raven locks.  
"I know, and I missed you" I planted a kiss on her head.  
"I'm sorry about the other day..." she whispered.  
"Huh? For what?"  
"When I started crying... I-I'm kind on these... Tablets shall we say" She told me honestly, sipping her coffee.  
"What kind of tablets?" I asked suspiciously  
"Er..." She mumbled.  
"Drugs?" I asked worriedly.  
"N-No! I-er... Birth control!" She said as if it was a brilliant idea.  
"right..." I replied, not really convinced.  
Why didn't she just say that in the first place? Was she hiding things from me?  
I pushed the thoughts to one side, deciding that it was early days in our relationship, and that maybe she needed some time before she could fully open up to me.  
"No worries, anyway, fancy doing what we were doing before you started crying?" I flirted, making my fingers walk up one of her arms. I kissed her forhead again.  
"You know it, beautiful" she giggled.  
"If you want, afterwards you come to my house for a bit! I'm not doing anything for the rest of today..." I offered shyly.  
"Sure, sounds awesome" She smiled, winking at me. "So Frankie... What did you do at school today?"  
"God! You make it sound like our age difference is wider then 2 years!" I complained.  
She giggled at me, sipping her coffee happily.  
"Anyway, I did boring lessons. English and science for example." I told her, before finishing my coffee.  
"Neither of those are boring! I mean, I like writing lyrics and english lessons helped me to create them. And science, well i'm just good at that!" She laughed, placing her still filled coffee cup on the table and placing her head on my lap. She looked up at me, her bright brown eyes shining in her stare. "What lessons do you like then?"  
"Music is the only one really." I told her, threading my fingers in her hair.  
"Aww... shame. Though I enjoyed music to when I was at school."  
"What do you study in college?"  
"Art! I want to be artist for my future career, you see. A comic book artist to be exact."  
"What like superman?"  
"Yeah... Only, I bet you I can create better!"  
"Althought I am sure you can create some wonderful things, Guenny, I doubt you can beat Superman!" tittered Frank.  
"I bet you I can. You'll see, babe, one day I'll have a comic book up and running- and it will be bigger then Superman or Batman! Any superhero you can think off!" Guennifer said confidently.  
We mucked around for a while, play punching and pushing eachother, before our eyes locked. I stared deep in to her beautiful brown orbs. I felt my stomach do a blackflip and my heart jump.  
"Finished you coffee?" I asked  
"Yes... and you?"  
"Who cares."  
We quickly rushed out of the cafe and down the alley we had before. I pushed her to the wall and forced my lips on hers. I forced her mouth open with my tongue before opened up freely and let my tongue investigate happily. I wrapped my arms round her waiste as she wrapped her arms round mine. I slid my lips away from her mouth and guided them to her neck and pearced the skin with my teeth. I heard her gasp and her fingers grab on to my clothes.  
"Oh god... I'm dating a vampire" she half hissed half giggled.  
I merely mumbled a reply, and carried on with my vamperic ways. she pulled me closer and leaned her head in the opposite direction, giving me more room to chew and suck gleefully.  
I'd never done anything thing like this before Guennifer, really. I've made out with girls once or twice for dares, and I had a girlfriend named Eloise about a year ago but it only lasted a week and we didn't do much in that week...  
I pressed my lips on her sweet thin ones in a lovesome kiss. Not a heavy, rushed, open-mouthed and desperate snog, just a kiss full of warmth, tenderness and adoration. We held eachother close, our lips pressed perfectly together. We broke the perfection, and placed our foreheads together and stared deep into eachothers eyes.  
"Lets head back to my place" I whispered.  
She nodded and smiled before unwrapping her self from me. I took her hand in mine and smiled back, before leading her out of the dark alley way and too my house...

_  
"I know you're probably thinking my rooms lame and childish, but -"  
"No, no no! It's awesome!" said Guennifer with glee.  
My room is lame and childish. I have action fingures and old comics covering my shelves, a load of Michael Jackson stuff from when I went through a phase (well, it lastes from when I was about 9 or 10 to about 4 months ago...), and grey walls are almostly completely covered in posters. Most are rock bands like Misfits and Green Day, but there is some super hero and even two Yugioh posters that I've had up there since I was about 8. My curtains are a plain dark blue, and the same with my bed covers. My floor is a fading red colour, and stained in many areas, but I have tried to hide them but putting a rug and boxes over them.  
"Wow, you play guitar?" gasped Guennifer in awe, running over to my white guiter.  
"Yeah. Since I was about 11" I flashed a proud smile.  
"Awesome! Play me something, go on!"  
Guennifer forcefully thrusted the guitar into my hands, before sitting on the floor, crossing her legs. She fanned her skirt out in to a little ring around her, before placing all her attention to me.  
"What do you want me to play?" I asked her  
"Well, what can you play?"  
"Mostly Green Day really-"  
"Play 21 Guns!" She requested excitedly, wriggling around slightly.  
I slided the pic out from between the strings and began to play. She watched wide eyed, staring at my hands as they moved. Then she stared whispering strangly to herself... Then she turned her volume up-  
"-And you feel yourself sufforcating... Does the pain weigh out the pride? And your look for a place to hide... Did someone break your heart inside? Your in ruins..."  
I grinned at her as I played. She stopped watching the strings, and glued her eyes to my own  
"One, 21 guns! Lay down your arms, give up the fight... One, 21 guns! Throw up your arms! Into the sky... You and I... When you're at the end of the road... and You've lost all sense of control..."  
Her voice was amazing. Deep and husky, but amazing. The whole song was in total tune, but with her own little twist now and again.  
"You know..." I began once the song was done "You really are a amazing singer"  
"SO I've been told! My grandmother showed me how when I was, like, 4? Something like that. She told me how to do more then just sing..." She giggled, getting up off the floor and taking a seat next to me.  
"She did? What else did she teach you?"  
"How to draw. She tried to show me how to dance and cook, but she didn't exactly 'win, win' with them. I tend to do my own thing when I dance, and my cooking isnt bad, but it isn't exactly five star..." She told me, before lying back on my bed and making her self comfortable.  
"Wow... She did a lot!" I admired.  
"Yeah... She had a go at teaching my brother to, but he wasn't very interested."  
"You have a brother?" I asked with intrigument.  
"Yeah... Michael. Real cute kid. A proper geek too! Like, he always wears his glasses on the end of his nose! It's so odd!"  
I stared at her. I sat up, removing my eyes from her placing them at what was directly infront of me.  
"I have a friend called Michael. We call him Mikey. He wears his Glasses on the end of his nose too. Hes a proper geek... Actually Guennifer, he the exactly same name as you too" I told her, my voice shaking.  
I felt 'Guennifer' go still next to me.  
"But, h-he hasn't got a sister. He has a brother called Gerard."  
"Oh, er..." mumbled 'Guennifer', but I was beginning to wonder if that really was her name.  
"Yeah... Oh, er, eh Guen?"

DUN DUN... DAHH! Whats going to happen now? Not even I know and i'm the writer...


	6. Truthful

"Gerard is my other brother!" Blurted out Guennifer quickly.  
"Really? Well, then tell me _Guenny_,Why didn't you mention Gerard before? And how come MIkey doesn't mention _you_?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.  
Mikey didn't speak of Gerard that much. Almost never, and when he did it was often a drug or alcoholism reference.  
"You see Frank... Me and Gerard, we aren't that close. And Mikey is kind of ashamed of me." She said sadly, turning away.  
I stared at her. Was she telling the truth or was she making it all up? It didn't appear as she stared at her lap in depression.  
"What is it that he's ashamed of?" I asked delicately, sitting down next to her.  
"... He's ashamed of..." She took a deep breath "Who we are" she said quickly, wrapping her round her self "Gerard both do self mutilzation... and dabbles in alcohol and drugs" she told me sadly.  
She suddenly rushed her round to face me, before falling to the floor and grabbing my hands with hers.  
"Don't judge him please! And if Mikey disses him at school please stick up for him! he's...He's... not that bad...really..." She placed her forhead on my knees and took a big breath. "I didn't mention because... Because I hardly know him now! I-I I hardly see him. He doesn't feel real..."  
I stroked her hair fondly.  
"What why does he hate you?"  
She froze under my touch.  
"I'm just... weird. I draw strange pictures... and I... I don't really get out all that much. I only ever leave the house to go to college and see you..."  
I was touched. She had admited some thing really deep to me, something she was obvious very hurt by.  
"Your right Guenny, you are weird. Your beautifully weird. I mean, who wants to be normal? Normal is boring, weird is awesome!" I told her, gripping tightly on to her hands. "And dont let anyone, not even Mikey, tell you different!"  
She looked up from my lap and gave a weak, teary smile.  
"Thank you Frank. Your amazing, you know that." she giggled slightly "I love you" She stopped wipping her eyes, her hand freezing in mid movement. "I-I... I''m sorrry"  
Guennifer quickly got up off the floor, and darted out my bedroom door and down the stairs. For a second, I just sat on my bed, replaying the last few seconds in my head. Had she really said she loved me? No girl had ever said, except my mother and grandmother, but they weren't girls, they were old biddies!  
I ran out my room, down the stairs and to the open front door, but she had gone. I ran to end of my front garden and looked out. I could see a sillouette of her in the distance.  
"I LOVE YOU TOO!" I screamed out, praying that she had heard...


	7. Raven Head

"-There he was passed out, hair a mess, his face covered in tears, blood and I think was his own puke, shaking away like a scared bunny!" moaned Mikey pacing agitatedly.  
Me, Mikey, Ray and Bob were spending our free morning period, hanging in the common room. The conversation had gone from 'who win in a fight: Stewie Griffin or Jack-Jack?' to 'which celeb has the best boobs- not including anyone with moobs!' all the way to, somehow Mikey ranting about he'd got up that morning to find his brother, the infamous Gerard, lying flat on his back on the red and white kitchen floor.  
"I kicked the idiot wake and he immediately started crying and calling himself a twat and stuff... Though he wasn't wrong saying that!" giggled Mikey.  
"How can you say that about your brother, Mikes?" I asked horrified.  
Mikey stopped pacing and scowled at me questionably.  
"He's right Mikes. I mean, from what you've told me your brother isn't only a addict, but he's got some fucking life problems that's fucking him up." Commented Ray  
"Yeah!" piped Bob through a mouthful of crisps  
"It probably doesn't help having an unsupportive younger brother, who seems to treat him life shit…" I mumbled a bit too loudly.  
"Shut up, Iero! You don't know what it's like having a brother like Gerard! You haven't even got siblings…" argued a defensive Mikey.  
"You're right, I don't. But I sure damn know that if I did I wouldn't constantly diss them behind their back."  
Mikey scowled at him.  
"Okay then. I'm going to do something I never let any of my friends do since I was 9…" Mikey walked right up in front of Frank and stared at him straight in the eye "I'm going to let you meet my big brother- Tonight. Come round to my house around 4 o'clock after school, okay?"  
"Deal. 4 it is." I nodded determinedly  
"Bring Pansy. We can have a jam session" order Mikey, suddenly lightening the situation.  
"Okay cool. I've got tab for Bat Country- Bass and Rhythm." I smiled

The rest of the day went by nicely and at adequate speed. At the end of the day after a decent science lesson of watching CSI: Miami instead of work, I ran home with speed. It was on my run that it suddenly accord to me that I might see Guenny. My stomach seemed to a slip and my heart bounced into my chest at the thought of seeing her again. Her shiny black hair in pigtails, her ruby red lipstick, her hardly-there curves, the way she spoke slight from the side of her mouth- Strangely beautiful. 

When I finally could see my house, I saw my mother standing outside fiddling with the post box- still dressed in her slink pajama dress.  
"Hey mum! Going to Mikey's okay?" I yelled, as I ran past her on the garden path, not giving her a real chance to comment.  
I bounded up the stairs and dashed into my room, quickly grabbing my night bag and filling it with a new set of clothes for the next day, my song book, my spare pics, two random horror DVDs and some deodorant, before running to the bath room, grabbing my toothbrush and stuffing it in there as well. I didn't bother with a flannel of anything- that's what I'll use my deodorant for. I grabbed the bang and Pansy before I jumped back down the stairs and was half way out the door when I was stopped by-  
"Wait a second, Frank"  
I stopped as a statue and waited for my mum's questions.  
"A few questions, bubs-" I knew it… "One, when will you come home? Two, are you sure you have everything? Three, Is it just you two?"  
"One, after school tomorrow. Two, Yes I am. Three, Yes."  
Mum nodded with raised eyebrows "Have you got your phone?"  
"Yes mum! Stop fussing! It's just for a day! I'll be back tomorrow!"  
"I know, I know… Annoying aren't I? But it's my job. Come straight home from school tomorrow okay?"  
"Yes. Fine. Okay"  
"'kay. Have fun baby…"  
"Will do" I replied, slamming the door on my way out.

Mothers- they really do worry too much? It's like you can't be trusted to do things correctly. She one of two things that will always love and will never truly stop loving you, but god does she push buttons!

I set off into a sprint all the way to Mikey's house. Mikey really had never let anyone meet or see his brother since he was 9. I have been friends with Mikey since we were 7. I have seen Gerard before, but it was a long time ago. From what I can remember, he had dark gingery-brown hair, very big brown eyes and was only spoke to adults, choosing to ignore me and Mikey and a friend who was also round at the same time, George, and paid more interest in the electrician who was fixing a fuse or two. Now I think about it, he looked a lot like Guenny but with different hair and a rounder face. I'm not sure if I ever saw Guenny, but on the other hand, I didn't actually meet Mikey's mother until I was 10, due to her being 'a very busy busy women who likes to be busy' as Mikey had put it to me at the time. By that time, I didn't see Gerard anymore. I can remember asking Mikey where he was, and the reply being a unsatisfying 'gone' and a sad expression. I expect he probably was sent to boarding school or something, but it isn't important.

I knocked on the door of the Way's house and waited. No reply. I tapped again. No reply. I was about to knock again, when I suddenly felt a buzzing from my trouser leg. I pulled out my phone and pressed the answer key.

"hello?"  
/Frank! It's Mike! Sorry dude, mum has taken me shopping with her. I'll only be 20 minutes before I'm home again, but I'm really sorry/  
I heard the sound of a moaning woman in the background, followed by Mikey yelling 'I don't care about beans! I don't like beans!'  
"It's okay Mikes. I'll wait"  
/What? You're at my house?/ came Mikey's voice, full of panic.  
"Yes…"  
/Turn back we'll pick you up on the way home/  
"Alright dude, but-"  
As I spoke, the front door suddenly swung open. I blinked at the sight.  
/Frank? Hello? Frank, answer me!/  
In front of me was a boy, or man, of which I could tell. He wasn't very tall, smaller the Mikey, but with a chubby but defined face with pink cheeks and bright brown eyes, surrounded by eyeliner. He was slim, but by his face and the way he stood it was clear he had once been chubby.  
/for fucks sake! Answer me/  
He wore a Motorhead t-shirt underneath a black shirt, fading black skinny-jeans with chains, blue converses and held a leather coat in one hand. His hair was messy and black and curled slightly as the ends. It made his pale, white-like skin glow on his body.  
His expression when he saw me was a little less than welcoming, but not threatening at all. He scowled as if he'd been a question only Einstein would know. He leaned his head to one side and chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully  
/FRANK! For fucks sake!/ rang Mikey's voice from my phone.  
The expression on the boy's face changed. His eyes opened and he stared at me as if I was a monster. He took a step back from and cleared his throat.  
"Mikey is not here…" He mumbled in a deep voice, obviously false.  
I blinked at this strange character. I lift the phone to my ear and said "I'll talk too you when you get home." Then hung up and stared at this strange character.  
"You must be Gerard" I said, trying to give him a smile.  
He blinked at me, then nodded.  
"Well, I'm Mikey's friend Frank"  
"I know." He said. He took another step back. "He will be home in half an hour. A full hour if my mother has her way. Come in" He spoke flattly with no expression what so ever.  
I slide in the door, and watched as he closed it behind me. There was a awkward silence. I took a big breath and said-  
"You look a lot like you sister" I giggled nervously.  
He blinked again, his eyes burning into me "Yes." He paused "You're her boyfriend"  
I shivered slightly at the look on his face.  
"yeah, I am. And don't worry! I won't hurt her or anything! So you don't need to threaten me!" I stuttered, sudden worry hitting me.  
"I'm not going to. I trust you."  
I stared at him. He didn't even know me, and yet he has already stated that he trusts me? I guess Guennifer must have put a good word in.  
"Just don't hate Guennifer" He said quickly.  
"What?"  
"She does stupid things, but… Trust me. She loves you more than life"  
I nodded nervously.  
"You sound like her too." I annouced.  
"She has a deep voice, I have a high voice. I-its no surprise."  
"Right." I eyed him.  
The boy sighed. "Come with me. Your clearly not an idiot"  
He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to the kitchen. He opened the door that lead to the basement.  
"What the hell? Why we're going down here?" I said in a sudden panic.  
"I'm going to show you something"  
"I don't want to see anything thanks…" I mumbled with worry.  
"I'm sorry…"  
"What?"

He pulled me down the stairs and through another door and pushed me into a dark room. I looked round in the pitch black, searching for Gerard. I heard the sound of a key in a lock, before some footsteps go past me.  
"What are you going to do to see?" I said in a fright.  
I heard him scramble around in what sounded like a drawer, before silence took over again. He didn't reply.  
"What the fuck is your problem?" I yelled.  
"Turn more to your left"  
"WHY?" I yelled  
"Just do it"  
I slowly turn a bit to my left.  
"Sorry if this makes you jump"  
He switched on a light. My eyes burned, and immediately shut in shock. I rubbed then before reopening them and looking back to where I had original been.  
Sitting on a bed crossed legged, back leaning up against the wall, no expression on the face, wearing a Motor Head tshirt, black skinnies and converses, hair in pig tails and ruby red lips was Guennifer.  
"Guen-Gerard" I shook my head.  
"Don't look surprised, you had already guessed."  
I hadn't totally. It had been a theory, but it had also been one that I had pushed a side, believing it to be nonsense. But there it was in front of me. Gerard pulled the two hair bands out of his hair and uncrossed his legs. He wiped away the lipstick on the back of his hand then looked at me.  
"I said I was sorry"  
I stared at him "what the hell…"  
"Yeah, yeah, what the hell. What ever… Going beat me up now? Going to hit me?"  
"What? Why would I do that?" I asked, wrapping my arms round myself.  
"I'm a freak. I dress up for a girl for one day just for a laugh at college with my mate, then suddenly I see you. Thanks to you I officially made myself a transvestite. He fell sideways so he was lying on his side of the bed.  
I bit my lip and picked up my courage.  
"SO this was all an act?" I asked, trying to sound confident.  
"No. Like I told you before, I'm bi. I thought you were cute, so I decided I'd play along for a little while. It went too far. To be honest, Guen was just me in a dress, and after taking a feel drugs that cause heavy emotions."  
I shuddered at the word 'drugs'. I licked my lips, pushed my shoulders back and stood tall. I walked over to him.  
"So. Now what?" I asked.  
"Aren't you going to hit me?" Gerard asked with big eyes.  
"Of course not! I wouldn't hit Guennifer… or someone who I kind had feelings for…" I mumbled.  
What was I doing? This dude was mad! But, I couldn't not fool myself into believing that he wasn't cute. He was, and like he said he was Guennifer… only he was the real thing.  
"Guens not real, you we're in love with a character"  
"Didn't you just say she was you?"  
"Yeah, but I'm a guy. Not a girl." Gerard turned over and on to his back.  
"Sorry Frankie- I mean Frank"  
I bit my lip, I couldn't believe what I was about to do.  
I crawled on to the bed and looked over him. His eyes filled with question as they looked deep into my own.  
"You still look like Guennifer. But you act like a mad man…"  
Why do I like that this dude acts like a not job? Seriously, I'll be wanking over leatherface next…  
"Only when I'm high or feel bad" He mumbled.  
"SO you act like Guennifer the rest of the time?"  
"Guennifer acts like me."  
I smiled at him. "Good enough!" and smashed my lips onto his.  
Gerard screamed at first, and his muscles tightened. I pulled away and looked at him.  
"I'm mad? What about you! You should hate me" he screeched in shock.  
"But I don't" Slow, I bent my head down to his and pressed my lips on his. "I don't care" I whispered, pulling away.  
He stared at me with a face of a child, then gave me a smile, shy smile and wrapped his arms round my neck and gently pulled me down into a kiss. I let my body fall so I was lying half on him, half on the bed, our lips still locked in erupting passion. Gerard's fingers ran through the back of my hair soothingly. I wrapped my arms round his small frame and pulled him closer.

_**I FINALLY UPDATED! COMMENTS?**_


	8. Amity Proclivity

It was half an hour later when Mikey got home. It was good timing, since just 5 minutes before me and Gerard had realised the time and, after looking in the mirror, had started putting on some of Gerard's make on in an attempt to cover any noticeable love bites and out red slightly swollen mouths.  
When Gerard and I ran out of the basement in the kitchen we weren't exactly greeted with a friendly welcome. Mikey raised an eyebrow and made a face that revealed he was less them impressed, while Donna, the boy's lovely doting mother, why happened to be a bit goth-like in style, pursed her lips to one side and scowled slightly. She shrugged her shoulders and turned away, and began unpacking the shopping.  
"You guys seem happy." Mikey stated.  
"Yes. We've been playing Arkham Asylum." Gerard replied with even less expression in his voice then Mikey.  
"Getting on well then" Mikey stated again, taking bottles of Milk out of a bag but all the while keeping his eyes firmly on us.  
"Yeah. Your brother is cool" I smiled.  
"Good" was Mikey's mere reply.

I didn't know what to do. I just stood there like a sleeping cow. Not moving a muscle. Gerard was nothing different, just standing with an anxious look on his pale face.  
"Come on Frank" Mikey sighed after he finished unpacking, grabbing me firmly by the wrist and pulling me out the kitchen. I gave Gerard a sad smile as I was pulled away. Mikey tugged me up the stairs and to his room, closing the door firmly behind him. He let go of my wrist and gave a sudden push so feel backwards, landing on his camouflage-duvet bed. Mikey leaned with coolness against his red bedroom door. His room was cold and felt unwelcoming and untouchable. Everything had a place and every book and DVD was in order of genre and type. It felt like everything was made of thin glass and that at just one touch it would shatter.  
"What happened with you and Gerard?" Mikey demanded.  
I shiver went down my spine. How could he know? Was the make-up a fail? Could he see the love bites? Was home before I thought and he actually heard us?  
"What?" I stuttered.  
"You said you like him. You have to be lying- come on! What really happened? Did he threated you or something?"  
"No! he didn't! Your brother is really nice! We had fun on the playstation! I don't see why you don't like him…"  
Mikey's face softened.  
"You actually like Gee? For real?" I said slowly, staring into me with large deer-like eyes.  
"Yes…" I replied softly.  
"Be his friend then" Mikey suddenly demanded.  
"What?"  
"Gerard doesn't have any real friends. The other Gerard, as my family puts it, has people he might refer to as friends, but really they are just his dealers."  
He had forgotten that Gerard was into drugs and drink. He scared me now.  
"- SO please, Frank. Be his friend. He needs someone! At least try!"  
"You're his brother!" I protested "He has you!"  
"But I can't handle it! Please, Frank..." His voice cracked.  
"I know it sounds silly, but… I miss the old Gerard. I think new one is slightly insane…  
"You want me befriend a madman?" I smirked at him.  
"Please Frank…" he begged  
I sighed, and pretended that befriending Gerard was really difficult for me. In reality, I believe it was going to be easy.  
"Go see him?" Mikey offered, opening the door.  
I sighed again and moped out the door. I turned to him "I'm doing this for you…" I lied.  
"Thanks Frank…"  
I swung my head back round I did my best to do a mopey walk to the stairs. I quickly turned round again as a sudden thought entered my head. Mikey is always dissing Gerard to me, Ray and Bob, and only moments before had seemed almost jealous and angry at the fact that me and Gerard had gotten friendly. Now suddenly he's playing the caring brother, all sweet and worried. Kind of makes me wonder about what his reaction might be if he found out what was truly going on down in Gerard's room, actions that are very much out of more them amity. Paramour might be more the word…  
"Why all the sudden care for your brother?" I asked with confusion.  
"I always care, I've just had enough" He replied simply, shrugging shoulders before closing the door behind him.  
I shook my head and ran down the stairs and back to the kitchen. Donna had finished unpacking the shopping and head left the room. The whole kitchen was spotless and made it appear that not one unit had ever been properly touched, only scrubbed. I paused outside Gerard's door, going over the things in my head about why I was doing this. I inhaled some air, stood up straight and knocked confidently.  
"Go away mum" droned Gerard's voice from the other side.  
"It isn't your mum. It's Frank"  
I heard the sound of ruffling papers and thumping footsteps as Gerard climbed up the rickety wooden stairs. The door opened and revealed to me the messy haired boy.  
"Hey" he mumble with closed eyes, running fingers though the back of his raven hair.  
"Hey" I grinned "I've come to see you"  
Gerard opened his eyes and gave me a small smiled. He leaned his head and shoulder against the door and gazed at me through medium length black lashes. A strand of hair danced into his face but he didn't move it.  
"You're here to be with Mikey" He state as if I wasn't aware.  
"True… But Mike's being boring. Anyway…" I took a deep breath "I kind of miss Guennifer"  
Gerard frowned and opened his mouth to speak. At the same time, I pushed back slightly, away from the door, darted into the room and closed the door behind me. I grabbed him by the collier and looked into his brown eyes. "What I should have said was…. I kind of miss the person behind the mask that is Guennifer Way…"  
Gerard smiled again and blushed slightly. I delicately pressed my lips on his into a romantic kiss. No tongues, our mouths tightly shut, nothing rough, just a deep and sweet kiss.  
"You look like Guennifer…" I stated when I pulled my lips away from his. "You sounds like Guennifer, you act like Guennifer and my heart goes crazy when I look at you just like when I look at Guennifer… You are her and I feel no different"  
Gerard's grin stretched and wrapped his arms round my waist and kissed me again. This time he pulled away.  
"This is all a little cliché, don't you think?" he giggled  
"Huh?"  
"I fool you and trick you. Then I give in to my weakness and admit it's all an act and yet you're still all over me and declaring you love me? It's like a bad movie!" he laughed.  
I gave a little giggle myself but didn't laugh properly.  
"Nothing is cliché when it comes to love" I whispered to him.  
"True… I guess."  
We kissed again.  
"I hate standing" I sighed, pulling out of his grip and heading down the stairs. I ran on to his bed and dived on to it. I looked up and saw him slowly following me, an affectionate smile on his face. I looked at him with puppy dog eyes and laid back on the bed.  
"Trying to seduce me?" laughed Gerard  
I shrugged and said nothing. He sat down next to me, staring down at me with loving eyes  
"You're crazy, Frank. Crazier than me!"  
"You're not crazy at all!" I insisted.  
"No? You don't know too well yet" He looked away from me and stared sadly at the floor.  
"I know you drink" I told him, sitting up behind me "I know you do drugs. I know you smoke about 3 packets a-day. I know that you've come home several times at 3 in the morning covered in your on sick and piss. I know you've used like a doll but so many people, and that you were treated like a freak at school. I know that you draw things that you've day dreaming about. I know you've written my name on a piece of paper with hearts and question marks…"  
By now, Gerard was facing me with a shocked face. His eyes glittered at me.  
"How'd you know all that?" he whispered in alarm.  
"Mikey told me, and with the name thing-" I pointed to piece of paper on the floor "I just saw it"  
Gerard blushed and smiled.  
"You know a lot I guess. But still not very much. You'll hate me sooner or later…" He tucked his knees under his chin.  
"Or never"  
I wrapped my arms round him and pulled him down with me on to the bed.  
"You say I don't know you" I kissed his cheek "Then how about you show me the real you"  
My hand drifted down his t-shirt and down to its hem. I slowly began to pull it up.  
"Frank-" He grabbed my hand and pulled it down "don't…"  
I looked at him seriously. His face had become so child-like, almost frightened.  
"You can lead…" I told him "I'll be your doll… Please"  
Gerard sighed. he pushed me away him and got up the bed. He strolled up the stairs and to the door.  
I heard him pull it tightly shut and lock it somehow. He slowly came back of the stairs and back over to me. He climbed on top of me. His eyes glistened in the dark room. His face was so innocent, but his white skin and eyes seemed to prove that he was just about everything but. For all the years Mikey had laughed at all the terrible things Gerard had got himself into, I just wanted to hold the ghostly boy until he was pure and soul was cured from misery and mess. But I couldn't…

I don't know what it was, but it was something. Something told me, as I pulled him on top of me and begged him to make us one, that sex was something that had fucked up Gerard. My guess being that Gerard wasn't in control in the experience that scarred him, but whoever was had done a great job frightening him.  
As he entered me, gritted my teeth and pulled at my hair with the pain. He immediately froze. He tried to convince me that it wasn't a good idea, insisting over and over and over that he was going to hurt me- that he was afraid to hurt me. But I simply planted a kiss on his cheek and asked him to carry on.

That's how I lost my virginity. In a dark, locked basement-bedroom, with an 18 year old alcoholic-drug-addicted-smoking art student who had a habit of dressing up like women, both us trying to be incredible quiet incase his brother or mother heard us. An 18 year old who, to be honest I didn't quite know, and who seemed to be mentally scarred so deeply, it made me want to wrap him in cotton wall and keep him safe forever.

When it was over, I smiled at him breathless. I ran my fingers through his hair. He didn't smile back. He looked at me worried eyes. I asked him if he was alright. He bit his lip and nodded before gentle relaxing his body next to me, wrapping his arms round me and pulling me close to him. I wriggled my own arms free and wrapped them round his neck.

"You had all the stuff-" I whispered to him "But, even so, you're afraid of sex aren't you?"  
He looked at me with those large brown eyes that melted my heart.  
"Kind of… I don't want to talk about…" He groaned, before snuggling his face in to the crook of my neck. I giggled at him, before relaxing next to him, feeling his warm body against my own…


	9. Change

Two months pasted, and the strange being that is Gerard Way was unthreading and revealing itself to me. I know knew so much about Gerard, including all his favourite things, in his adorable little habits, all his hates, and all his wants.

His favourite drink is a highly alcoholic cider  
His favourite food is both Victoria sponge and veggy burgers.  
His favourite colours are red, black and purple…. Secretly he loves pink as well

He has a habit of talking out the side of his mouth  
He has a habit of licking his lips when he's excited or nervous  
He has a habit of fiddling with his hair

He hates cheesy-pop music  
He hates his natural hair colour- brown  
He hates being called 'Gerry'

He wants to be a comic book artist  
He wants to die young, but not too young  
He wants to be able to hide from so much…

He is such a strange character, but yet it find slightly erotic. I love how child-like he is when he's not drunk or high, but I actually love how controlling he can be when drunk or high.  
I often have to help him home when he's drunk or high out his mind. I feel horrible when I abandon him on his front door step before Mikey finds us. We've told Mikey nothing, and we want to keep it that way. Mikey and Gerard have a terrible relationship at the moment. Mikey treats Gerard like cheat and backchats him all he can at school. Our mates laugh because they don't really know Gerard, but I do and I know he isn't as bad as ass-hole Mikey makes out. Gerard doesn't need a brother who bad mouths him to the entire world, he needs a brother who will stick by his side and help getting him help.

But with Mikey turning into a nice supporting brother seeming impossible, I'm going to make it my responsibility to help fix Gerard. But I'm not totally sure how.  
I know why thing I need to do- gain Gerard's complete trust.

I still don't know why Gerard's got a problem with sex. He refuses to tell me, even when he's drunk. I haven't totally given up on finding out, but for the moment I have given up on asking. I'm going to see if he'll tell me in his own sweet time, but I'm still desperate to know.  
In the last two months, Gerard has become more confident in the sex department. We've never done with him on bottom, but when it comes to me just lying back and taking it while he does all the work, he is almost fine! He still checks to make sure I'm comfortable and that he isn't hurting me, but he is better than he was before.

I'm going to make my Gerard my new project! I'm going to clean that bitch up and make him shine like the star he truly is!

One night, after a heavily sex filled day with Gerard, I got home and headed to my laptop and made a list on what and how I was going to tidy up the raven haired boy

The List

Stop binge drinking

Turn 2 packets of cigarettes a day to half a packet

Improve confidence

Make him trust me entirely

Show him he doesn't need Mikey's approval

Stop binge eating

Get him to open up to me.

It's only a small list, but it is everything I feel will help him grow unto a new confident person.  
I thought about adding '8) Improve his relationship with Mikey' but decided to give up on the idea. Mikey is an asshole that has no respect for his older damaged brother. I bet he plays a big part in the reason why Gerard is so shy and uncomfortable with himself.

"Gerard…" I moaned as the raven haired teen sucked my neck affectionately.

"Mmhmm?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Well… W-would you let me…" I stuttered trying to choose the right words "…Let me help you"

Gerard let go of my neck and sat up properly.

"Gerard?" I asked worriedly

"What do you mean 'help me'?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, I… I want to make you, like, confident, and I want to help you, em, with em…" I cleared my throat "and your drinking"

Gerard stares at me expressionless. I look at his face, his eyes, trying to find some clue to how he was feeling at the moment. I found nothing.

"Are you really disgusted with me that much?" he asked me as if offering me a cup of tea.

"What? NO! Gerard-"

"Look, Frankie-" Gerard grabbed me but the shoulders and looked me straight in the eye "If you don't like who I am, then get out this room." He ordered me sternly.

"I love who you are but, Gee… I hate that you hate yourself. I want you to love yourself like I love you. You are an amazing person and I want you to see that" I told him honestly.

Gerard stared me straight into my brown eyes.

"I hate me. You can't change that" he told me, kissing me on the cheek "Just leave it…"


End file.
